


Silence Between Words

by StarkidGirl252



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also happy ending I guess, F/F, It's just sort of muted, One Shot, SuperCorp, a little angsty but not really cause that doesn't feel like the right word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidGirl252/pseuds/StarkidGirl252
Summary: Reveal fic but Lena already knows. The idea and some of the dialogue came from a gifset posted by Tumblr user lesbianlenas. A one shot for now, but let me know if you want a sequel where they actually get to enjoy being happy and forgiven.Post Link: http://lesbianlenas.tumblr.com/post/181003246765





	Silence Between Words

Kara stared at the cursor blinking at the top of the empty word document open on her laptop. It wasn’t just the words that wouldn’t come. The facts, the analysis, the smallest glimmer of any sort of inspiration eluded her. Sighing, she stood from her seat and dumped her now cold herbal tea into the kitchen sink. It hadn’t done anything to relax her anyway.

A rhythmic thumping caught Kara’s attention. It was coming into the building. Kara kept herself in the kitchen. Although being hyperaware of any unseemly behavior could probably be done away with at this point. But she could give Lena these last few minutes, or maybe she was giving herself them.

Kara also heard the knock at the door coming before knuckles rapped against metal. She took a breath, and crossed the room.

“Lena,” said Kara. Lena smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kara closed the door behind Lena as she breezed into the apartment.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Oh, you know,” Kara replied lamely, adjusting her glasses, “How are you?”

“About the same,” said Lena, “I picked you up some cupcakes on my way over! Now before you say it’s too much, it’s this new place over on Stetson Street, and for their grand opening they’re doing a special on baker’s dozens. They have fun flavors too! I got a lavender and honey for myself, but not to worry, they had plenty of chocolate options for you! And…you don’t seem excited about food.” Kara blinked a few times.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. This is really nice of you, and the cupcakes sound amazing,” Kara said, taking the bag from Lena and placing it on the counter.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena said.

“Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind and I can’t even start this article I have to give to Snapper in two days.” Lena nodded.

“I’m sorry you’re having trouble with your article,” Lena said, hanging her coat on a hook and walking back over to Kara, “Now, are you going to tell me what’s actually bothering you?” The question hung, suspended in the air between them, while dust floated in and out of sun beaming through the windows, and flowers in a vase on the dining table soaked up the water at their bases. The clock on the wall tracked the seconds it took for a drop of water to make its way from its source to the metal bottom of the kitchen sink via the leaky faucet. And Lena reached out for Kara’s shoulder, stroking her thumb across the blue and white stripes of Kara’s cotton shirt.

“Lena, I have to tell you something” Kara said taking a few steps back. She started at the collar of her shirt and pulled, the undone snaps revealing the House of El crest. “You don’t look surprised,” Kara said after a few beats.

“I knew,” Lena said. The corner of her lips curled up cleverly, but it wasn’t a smile exactly. 

“What gave me away?” Kara asked.

“The way you look at me,” said Lena plainly. The drip of the faucet grew louder again, and the dust and the flowers and the clock.

“What?” 

“You and Supergirl are the only ones who ever look at me like I’m not a Luthor, like I’m just Lena, like you love me,” Lena’s voice wavered. She looked at the floor. Kara rushed back toward her in two great strides, taking up both her hands.  


“I do love you, Lena. And you’ll always just be Lena to me. I promise,” Kara said, “I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you. I hope you know it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. I also won’t hide behind the excuse that the DEO made me do it. I just…I don’t know.” Lena looked up.

“Kara, haven’t you been listening? We’ve had our disagreements, we’ve made mistakes, but you are the only one who keeps believing in me and fighting for me. You gave me a real chance right from the beginning to get out from under my family’s legacy,” said Lena.

“Well that’s a feeling I’m pretty familiar with,” replied Kara. Lena smiled.

“I figured as much,” she said.

“So you’re not mad?” Kara asked. Lena smiled, and looked down at their hands.

“No, I’m not mad. Just be honest with me Kara, like you have been with everything else. Talk frankly with me when my inventions bother you, fight with me when you don’t agree about how to approach a mission, agree with me when you agree with me. And then when we clock out, get ice cream and watch movies with me like we always do. Surprise me at my office when you know I haven’t eaten lunch. Just keep being my Kara,” Lena said, her eyes glossy. Kara pulled Lena into a hug, wrapping her arms around Lena, trying to engulf her entire being. Lena sighed and let herself drown in the waves of long blonde hair. They were free.


End file.
